Saturday Night
by AnonymousPHancock
Summary: The gang decides to check out Stubby's party. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP. Please READ AND REVIEW!! :o)
1. Chapter 1

Ok hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy the story, please leave a review after you are done reading but please try to be kind!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to John Hughes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Andrew has just gotten home from his wrestling meet, they lost but Andrew didn't care, all he could think about is what happened earlier today. He still couldn't believe he had told complete strangers (ok Claire wasn't but stil.) about himself and his problems with his Dad,who definitely noticed some kind of change in Andrew. Most of all Andrew couldn't believe what had happened with Allison, he knew he had seen her around school but he never gave her a second look, now she was all he could think about , the little makeover Claire had given her made her look so different, so beautiful.. His thoughts were interrupted by the telephone  
  
Mrs.Clark (from downstairs) :Andrew, phone!  
  
Andrew: Ok! (picks up receiver) hello?  
  
Stubby: Andy! What's up man?  
  
Andrew: Hey Stubby, not much.  
  
Stubby: I guess you survived detention  
  
Andrew: Ah, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Stubby: Yeah is that why you blew your match today?  
  
Andrew: Shut up, I already heard it from my dad.  
  
Stubby(laughs); I'm sure you did, so are you coming to my fiesta tonight or what?  
  
Andrew: I don't know.  
  
Stubby: C'mon man! It's gonna be the party of the year, and you know I'm not exaggerating  
  
Andrew: Yeah. hey look if I decide to come, could I bring someone?  
  
Stubby: Yeah who?  
  
Andrew: Nobody you know,, what time?  
  
Stubby: Uh around 8, who are you.  
  
Andrew (cuts him off): Great bye  
  
(Andrew hangs up but quickly picks up the phone again and dials)  
  
Claire; Hello?  
  
Andrew; Hey it's Andy.  
  
Claire; Hey what's up?  
  
Andrew: Nothing listen, Stubby called ,party starts at eight, you going?  
  
Claire: I don't know, my mom is still on the warpath.  
  
Andrew: Can't you tell her you're going to a friend's house to study or something?  
  
Claire: Maybe. Since when do you care if I go to parties?  
  
Andrew No reason, you going or not?  
  
Claire; I'll try  
  
Andrew: Ok , hey one more thing.  
  
Claire: What?  
  
Andrew: You wouldn't by any chance have Allison's number or address would you?  
  
Claire: No why?. Oh! So that's why you called me!  
  
Andrew: No  
  
Claire: yes! Oh my goodness, you're so obvious  
  
Andrew: No I'm. so you don't have it?  
  
Claire: No look it up  
  
Andrew: Right, I'll see you there.  
  
Claire: ok, Hey Andy, you aren't thinking about taking Allison to the party are you?  
  
Andrew; And if I was?  
  
Claire: You think that's a good idea?  
  
Andrew: Claire, please. I'll see you bye  
  
Claire:Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
After talking to Andy , Claire plopped on her bed, she didn't want to sound snobby or conceited about Allison going but she kenw how cruel those people could be. What a day it had been. Claire got up and went to the mirror and felt where her earring used to be, her parents hadn't noticed yet and she didn't know what she was going to tell them when they did. They wouldn't be too happy knowing she gave them to anyone let alone "the criminal" She had a hard time saying that now, she knew John a lot better now and he was more than that , Claire started to wonder what if she took John to Stubby's party? "Oh please! ' she told herself, like John would want to go and if he did what would her friends say? Claire didn't want to think like that and she felt really bad for doing so , it was like she told all of them earlier she hated going along with what her friends said all the time and she didn't know why she did it. 'Ok ok 'she thought on to happier thoughts like what happened today, She couldn't deny there was something between her and John. 'Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask John' he would probably say no but she had to find out. First though she had to figure out how to get out of the house. Claire went downstairs and found her mom reading a book in the living room listening to classical music, she really wished her dad was home but he had to finish some things at his office .  
  
Claire: Uh mom?  
  
Mrs. Standish; Hmm?  
  
Claire: Would it be ok if I went out for a little awhile?  
  
Mrs. Standish (putting her book down): Claire I told you earlier you were grounded that means no friends this weekend and no shopping.  
  
Claire: I know but I completely forgot I had uh math homework to do and I'm having a hard time doing it and I know someone who could help me.  
  
Mrs. Standish (suspiciously): Who?  
  
Claire: Um BRIAN! (lowers her voice) I mean his name his Brian Johnson and he's really smart and he said he would help me. (Claire couldn't believe how that just flowed right out of her mouth and she tried to hide her own astonishment)  
  
Mrs. Standish: Well, I guess if you need help he could come over here.  
  
Claire: Well uh I also need to do a book report and that' means we would have to go to the library so…..  
  
Mrs. Standish: Alright fine , but how are you going to get there,? my car is in the shop.  
  
Claire: Well he could pick me up!  
  
Mrs. Standish; Ok but be back by 12:00  
  
Claire: (sighs) ok thanks. (she kisses her mom on the cheek.  
  
'Wow!" that wasn't that hard, but now she had to figure out how to get Brian to pick her up and how to talk to John.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry the chapter was so short and I'm sorry there hasn't been a whole lot of action but the story will pick up. :o) 


	3. Chapter 3

A little warning this chapter might be a little long.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Andrew had done what Claire suggested and looked up Reynolds in the phone book, but being Reynolds is a somewhat common surname, Andrew had to try to narrow down the search. He took a shower and after promising his parents he would do better at his next meet , he took off in the car. Shermer was a pretty small town so luckily for Andrew, the first house he pulled up to, he recognized the car that picked up Allison after detention, as he was walking up to the house , he noticed it wasn't that bad, it wasn't fancy or that big but more than he expected. He rang the doorbell and a boy around 13 answered., from the way he dressed he looked like a younger version of Brian.  
  
Andrew: Hey is Allison here?  
  
Cameron: Allison?  
  
Andrew: Yeah, she does live here right?  
  
Cameron: (with a smirk) You want to talk to Allison?  
  
Andrew: Yeah  
  
Cameron: Really?  
  
Andrew: Yes  
  
Cameron: (obviously stifling a laugh) She's in her room, you can go on up, last door on the right.  
  
Andrew: Thanks  
  
Andrew climbed the stairs and knocked on the door  
  
Allison: Go away twerp! Stop bothering me.  
  
Andrew: (opens the door a crack) Allison it's Andrew  
  
Allison got up from her desk and looked at him with shock.  
  
Allison: Andrew?  
  
Andrew; (with a smile) Yeah hi  
  
Allison's room was semi-messy , she had been going through her closet and makeup, she was hoping to see Andrew Monday but definitely didn't expect to see him tonight.  
  
Allison: How did you know where I lived?  
  
Andrew: (with a smirk) wild guess  
  
Allison:(smiles back) You're here for the patch aren't you? I figured you would want that back.  
  
Andrew: Oh no , that's not why I'm here.  
  
Allison: (thinking) Oh well here (she grabs Andrew's blue jacket that he gave her off the chair)I guess I better give you this here than instead of your fri…..  
  
Andrew: (Cuts her off) No that's not why I'm here either.  
  
Allison: Then why?  
  
Andrew: I came here to ask you out.  
  
Allison: Ask me out?  
  
Andrew: Yeah my friend is having a party  
  
Allison:( cuts him off) Stubby's?  
  
Andrew; Yeah….. how did you know?  
  
Allison: (with a slight smile) just because I didn't talk doesn't mean I wasn't listening.  
  
Andrew: (smiles) Well I was wondering if you would like to go.  
  
Allison just stood there with a shocked expression and then started laughing  
  
Andrew: What's so funny?  
  
Allison: Well you made a joke so I laughed, C'mon tell me why you're really here.  
  
Andrew: I'm not joking  
  
Allison: (quickly stops laughing)What?  
  
Andrew: I'm not joking, I really want you to come with me.  
  
Allison: You got a tape recorder or something on you? That way you and your friends can have a big laugh later.  
  
Andrew: No! I don't have anything on me, Seriously I just want you to come with me.  
  
Allison: Really?  
  
Andrew: Yes! Really  
  
Allison: Aren't your friends going to care?  
  
Andrew: Look if you don't want to come….  
  
Allison: It's not that, it's just  
  
They are interrupted by Cameron  
  
Cameron: It's your turn to do the dishes.  
  
Allison: I'll give you $5 if you do it  
  
Cameron: $10  
  
Allison: 5 and I won't tell Dad you looked at his playboys.  
  
Cameron: Fine (looks at Andrew) hey is he the reason you looked so giddy when you got home  
  
Andrew smiles, Allison obviously embarrassed grabs Cameron by his arm  
  
Allison: Get out you little jerk!  
  
Cameron: Ow ow! Bi*$% (says it as she closes the door)  
  
Allison; I'll go  
  
Andrew: (surprised but happy) You will?  
  
Allison: Yes, I know I'll regret it but…..  
  
Andrew: You won't ! I promise  
  
He kisses her gently, she starts to kiss back but pulls away  
  
Allison: Give me 5 minutes  
  
Andrew: ok  
  
He leaves and goes downstairs, Allison's dad is asleep in the chair with a newspaper in his hand and Allison's mom is engrossed in the tv. A few minutes later Allison comes down in a mid- length jean skirt and a light blue sweater with a white turtleneck underneath, she had touched up her makeup but left it the way Claire had done it.  
  
Allison: So?  
  
Andrew: (smiles) You look good  
  
Allison: (smiles back) Thanks  
  
Allison starts for the door  
  
Andrew: Wait don't you want to tell your parents you're going out  
  
Allison: Oh….. I'm going out , be back later  
  
Mrs. Reynolds: (still engrossed in the tv) Yeah  
  
Allison: Let's go (takes Andrew's hand and leads him out the door.)  
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok hello again everyone. Sorry it took me awhile to upload this chapter but I started spring semester in college so I've been busy. I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story , and I hope more people continue to comment after reading. Now this chapter is a little long and I admit it's not the greatest but the story will pick up later on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first thing Claire had to figure out is how to get a hold of Brian, so he could pick her up. She remembered knowing somebody who used to be in the math club so she called him for Brian's number,. Suffice it to say Brian was shocked to hear from Claire.  
  
Claire: Hey Brian what's up?  
  
Brian: (in shock) Hi Claire, this is uh a surprise.  
  
Claire: Well I wanted to tell you what you wrote today for that essay was good, I'm sure it shocked Vernon.  
  
Brian: Yeah me too… Claire why are you really calling?  
  
Claire: I just told you  
  
Brian: Yeah I know what you said but something tells me that wasn't the only reason you called. How did you even get my number?  
  
Claire: Aaron Petersen gave it to me, Look ok I'll be honest, the essay wasn't the only reason I called.  
  
Brian: (Sarcastically) Really?  
  
Claire: Do you remember earlier this morning when John was ripping up that book and Andy said something to me about a party tonight?  
  
Brian: Something like that yeah.  
  
Claire: Well see I would like to go but my mom told me I can't go out to see friend's but I told her I needed help on math homework and I needed to do a book report, then …. You're gonna find this funny.  
  
Brian: I'm sure.  
  
Claire: Well my mom asked who would be able to help me and the first name that popped into my head was yours.  
  
Brian: Mine?  
  
Claire: Yeah I told her you could help me and maybe pick me up.  
  
Brian: (takes a few seconds to answer) Claire I don't even have a car, and even if I did, why would I go pick you up and take you to a party I wasn't even invited to?  
  
Claire; Well… I'm inviting you , now all you have to do is pick me up.  
  
Brian: I told you I don't have a car.  
  
Claire: Well you know how to drive right?  
  
Brian: Yeah.  
  
Claire: Can't you borrow your mom or dad's car?  
  
Brian: I don't know I doubt it.  
  
Claire: Can't you ask?  
  
Brian: (Silence) I guess, give me your number and I'll call you back in a few minutes.  
  
Claire: Thanks Brian, I owe you  
  
Brian: I know, give me your number (Claire did) ok I'll call you back bye.  
  
Claire: Bye  
  
About 10 minutes later Brian called back.  
  
Claire: Hey so what did they say?  
  
Brian: They said yes  
  
Claire: Oh great! How did you pull it off?  
  
Brian: (lowers his voice) I told them I was going to study at my friend Eric's house.  
  
Claire: Great well thanks again. Oh! One more thing…  
  
Brian: Oh man what?  
  
Claire: Would it be ok if we picked John up?  
  
Brian: John who? John Bender?!  
  
Claire: No John Adams, Yes John Bender!  
  
Brian: John wants to go to this party?  
  
Claire: Well I haven't exactly asked him yet but he might.  
  
Brian: (laughs) Yeah because we all know how much John loves the popular crowd.  
  
Claire: Yeah Yeah Yeah, look can you pick me up in about 20 minutes?  
  
Brian: Yeah I guess  
  
Claire: Ok see you then , Bye.  
  
Brian: Bye  
  
Claire now had to call John, she knew his number wouldn't be hard to find because Bender isn't exactly a common last name . Sure enough there was only one Bender listed.  
  
Mr. Bender: Yeah?  
  
Claire: Hi is John there?  
  
Mr. Bender: Yeah speaking.  
  
Claire knew from the sound of this guy's voice, he wasn't John.  
  
Claire: Oh no sorry, I meant John J.r.  
  
Mr. Bender: Oh…. Johnny get you a$% out here! One of your chicks is on the phone.  
  
"One of your chicks" Great thought Claire  
  
John: Hello?  
  
Claire: Hi um it's Claire  
  
John: (taken aback) Why hello Princess, how did you find me?  
  
Claire: Don't flatter yourself John, I didn't go on a wild goose chase trying to find you, I looked up your number in the phone book.  
  
John: I see, and why would you be calling me?  
  
Claire: Well I wanted to know if you would like to go somewhere with me.  
  
John: (intrigued) Really? And where would that be?  
  
Claire realized right then that John would never agree to go if she told him over the phone, she had better chance face to face.  
  
Claire: Um it's a surprise.  
  
Bender: Ooh  
  
Claire: I'm sure it's not what you're thinking.  
  
John: I hope it is  
  
Claire: Oh please, you wanna go or not?  
  
John: Tell me where.  
  
Claire: I told you it's a surprise.  
  
John: Oh come on Claire.  
  
Claire: Look give me your address and I'll be over there in a ½ hour.  
  
John: Claire I have better things to do than play these games with you.  
  
Claire: Oh like what? Please just trust me.  
  
John: Alright fine I guess I can make a appearance, wherever it is.  
  
Claire: Good. Ok I'll see you soon… Oh wait give me your address.  
  
John: 1128 Ferris  
  
Claire: (writes it down) Ok I'll see you.  
  
John: Yeah bye  
  
Claire: Bye.  
  
35 minutes later, Brian and Claire arrived at John's house. As Claire was getting out of the car to greet John, she could hear yelling in the house, John walked out semmingly unphased.  
  
John: Hey  
  
Claire: Hi, Um is everything ok?  
  
John: Yeah why?  
  
Claire; Well…  
  
John: Oh the yelling? No biggie my mom bought the wrong kind of beer.  
  
Claire; Oh  
  
John got in the backseat , Claire stayed up front, Brian pulled away from the house.  
  
Brian: Uh hey John.  
  
John: (Surprised) Well Big Brian, (Sarcastically) Love your wheels.  
  
Brian: (Picking up the sarcasm) Thanks, so where is this Stubby's house?  
  
Claire closed her eyes, she knew John remembered Andy saying that name.  
  
John; Stubby's? Are we going to some fu*$#@ snob's party?  
  
Brian: (Realizing his mistake) Did I say Stubby's? because what I mean to say was….  
  
John: Shut up Johnson! Stop the car.  
  
Brian did as told.  
  
John : Well Claire, I'll give you credit, that was smart not to tell me over the phone. Why would you want me to come to one of these things anyways?  
  
Claire: Look I'm sorry for not telling you , I knew you would throw a fit but c'mon I think Andy is taking Allison.  
  
John: So?  
  
Claire: So why don't you wanna go?  
  
John: Because it's not my scene.  
  
Claire: Well it's not Brian's either and he's going.  
  
Brian: You know, it might not be that bad John.  
  
John gives him a dirty look.  
  
Claire: Ok how about this, if you don't have a good time we'll leave.  
  
John: Claire…  
  
Claire: C'mon please  
  
John didn't want to admit but Claire did something to him that no other girl had. H e knew she was taking a big risk inviting him and Brian.  
  
John: Fine  
  
Claire: (Big smile) Thanks!  
  
Claire gives Brian the directions and they drove off.  
  
  
  
Ok so what did you think? Not my best work I know. Ok well I have some ideas for the next few installments so I will try to update soon. THANKS FOR READING!! :o) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! First off, I am so sorry it took me so long to update the story! Something happened when I tried to upload this chapter and I finally got it fixed(thanks to the people of Fanfiction.net) Second of all, THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE STORY! Your reviews have just been so nice and I can't thank you enough for that. Ok well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't think it's going to be very long, please keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
When Andrew pulled up across from Stubby's house, Allison couldn't believe the size of it, Allison knew a lot of rich kids went to Shermer, she just didn't know they were this rich. Andrew noticed her astonishment.  
  
Andrew: It's got a indoor pool too.  
  
Allison: You're lying.  
  
Andrew: No I'm not, it's pretty cool.  
  
Andrew then gets out of the car and open's Allison's door.  
  
Allison (smiles kind of sarcastically) Wow a gentlemen .  
  
Andrew(chuckles) Well I was taught a few good things.  
  
Andrew takes Allison's hand as they start to walk towards the house.  
  
Allison (looks down): You sure you want your friends to see this?  
  
Andrew (stops walking): Allison, why are you so worried about my friends?  
  
Allison: I'm not but I know you are.  
  
Before Andrew could say anything, they both noticed Claire, Brian and John walking up.  
  
Brian: Andrew, Allison!  
  
Allison: Hi  
  
Andrew: Hey Brian, Hey Claire…Hi John  
  
John: Hey Sporto, Allison  
  
Claire: That's a nice outfit Allison.  
  
Allison: Oh thanks….Brian I didn't know you were coming.  
  
Brian:( Small smile) Oh well Claire invited me.  
  
There's kind of an awkward silence between them.  
  
John: Wow glad to know we came here to do this.  
  
Claire: Right let's go in.  
  
They all walked into the house with Andrew and Claire leading, the house was more impressive inside, despite the size it was pretty crowded, they could all tell from the way a few people were acting that there was liquor available.  
  
Brian: (taking in the size) S***, my house could fit in this foyer.  
  
Allison: With enough room for mine.  
  
Stubby : (coming downstairs wearing a smoking jacket, he was built like Andrew but a bit taller) Andy my man! Claire! Glad you could come.  
  
Claire: Hey  
  
Andrew: Hey, nice jacket.  
  
Stubby: (Smiles and shakes Andy's hand) Oh yeah, it's the old man's. this will most likely be my last major party so I thought 'why not?' (Notices Brian, Allison and John.) I see you guys brought guests.  
  
Brian: Hey Brian Johnson, (Shakes an amused Stubby's hand)  
  
Andrew: (points to Allison) This is Allison Reynolds  
  
Claire: And this is John Bender.  
  
Stubby: Oh…well hello Allison. John Bender you look familiar.  
  
John: Well the resident school criminal should.  
  
Stubby (ignores John) Well have fun (hears glass breaking) gotta go.  
  
Andrew: (turns to Allison) I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?, Water, soda,… vodka?  
  
Allison (Smiles) I'm fine.  
  
Andrew: Ok, you guys want something.  
  
John: Oh well what do you know, Sporto cares.  
  
Andrew: (gives him a dirty look) You want something or not?  
  
John (smiles) A beer.  
  
Andrew:( looks at Brian and Claire) You guys want something? (Brian and Claire shake their heads)  
  
Ok.  
  
Allison: I'll go with you.  
  
Brian: Well I'm going to check out the rest of this place.  
  
Claire: Ok (To John) So what do you think?  
  
John: I've seen better parties.  
  
Claire: You've been here what 5 minutes and you already know that?  
  
John: (smiles) What can I say? I've been to some great parties.  
  
Claire: I see.  
  
Sadie, Claire's friend taps Claire on the shoulder.  
  
Sadie: Claire hey! I didn't think you were going to be here, I thought you were grounded.  
  
Claire: Oh yeah me too , luckily I got around my mom  
  
Claire could tell Sadie was eyeing John.  
  
Claire: Oh Sadie this is John….  
  
Sadie: Bender. You're in my English class.  
  
John: Yeah, So glad to know I'm noticed.  
  
Sadie: (gives a fake smile) Yeah, well I'm going to get a beer or something. I'll see you later.  
  
Claire: Bye (Grabs John hand) C'mon let's go look around.  
  
In the family room, Sadie goes running to her and Claire's friends Amy and Sara.  
  
Sadie: Oh my goodness, you guys will never believe this!  
  
Amy and Sara look at her curiously  
  
Amy: What?!  
  
Sadie: Ok Claire's here and you'll never believe who I saw her with… John Bender.  
  
Sara: Who?  
  
Sadie: John Bender, you know the guy with the writing all over his locker, Vernon is always after for something.  
  
Amy: What is she doing with him?  
  
Sara: Wait, didn't she have detention today?  
  
Sadie: Yeah. And you know he's always there. You don't think John and Claire are like a couple do you?  
  
Amy: Please! Claire?! C'mon and after a day?  
  
Right then John and Claire walked by the room, They weren't holding hands but they were walking pretty close together. Sara noticed it first.  
  
Sara: Oh my… Guys look!  
  
They turn their heads  
  
Sadie: See I told you  
  
Amy: What is Claire thinking? We have got to have a serious talk with her.  
  
They then see Andrew walk up and hand John the beer with Allison beside him. Sara who likes Andrew isn't happy.  
  
Sara: Who's the girl with Andy?  
  
Amy: I don't know, I don't remember seeing her at school.  
  
Sadie: What were Andy and Claire brainwashed this morning or what?  
  
Amy: Good question  
  
Stubby: (comes from behind the girls)  
  
Stubby: What's a good question?  
  
Sara: Look (nods her head toward the four)  
  
Stubby: Yeah I know, I saw them when they came in. They had some geek with them too.  
  
Sara: Who's the girl with Andy?  
  
Stubby: Ooh am I sensing some jealousy Sara?  
  
Sara (flips him off) Look someone's gotta find out what's gotten into them.  
  
  
  
Andrew, Allison , Claire, and John had finished talking and Claire and John continued to check out the rest of the house.  
  
Andrew: So… you wanna go dance?  
  
Allison ( lets out a little laugh) mmm…  
  
Andrew: What? Are you saying I'm bad?  
  
Allison: Well…  
  
Andrew: Hey  
  
Allison laughs and Andrew takes notice.  
  
Allison (Notices Andrew looking) What?  
  
Andrew: Nothing, you um just have a nice laugh.  
  
Allison: Oh  
  
Andrew was thinking about kissing her but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid of what his friends were going to say about him going out with Allison, it wasn't advised upon to go out with someone outside "the circle". On the other hand if he ever wanted to have some kind of a future with Allison he had to stand up for himself. Andrew's thoughts were interrupted by Stubby.  
  
Stubby: Hey  
  
Andrew: Hey  
  
Stubby: Enjoying yourselves?  
  
Andrew: Sure  
  
Allison:( nods her head yes) Um I'm going to go find Brian. I'll catch up with you.  
  
Andrew:( smiles) ok  
  
Stubby; Are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Claire or am I supposed to guess?  
  
Andrew: What are you talking about ?  
  
Stubby: Well first of all , tell me about this chick you're with.  
  
Andrew: Her name is Allison.  
  
Stubby: I don't remember seeing her around school  
  
Andrew: She goes to Shermer.  
  
Stubby: You met her there?  
  
Andrew: Technically… yes  
  
Stubby: Technically?  
  
Andrew: Well she was at detention.  
  
Stubby: You met this girl in detention,, what was she in for?  
  
Andrew: Well actually nothing. (starts to laugh then notices Stubby isn't and stops) So what if she was in detention?  
  
Stubby: So what? Are you serious? You trying to get your a** kicked?  
  
Andrew: Oh c'mon  
  
Stubby: Andy, now you know Coach and especially your dad is going to flip if you get distracted from the team.  
  
Andrew: Did it ever occur to you that my life doesn't revolve around wrestling?  
  
Stubby; Ok I'm going to pretend that's the beer talking but just remember you got a reputation and a spot on the team to protect.  
  
Stubby walks away.  
  
  
  
Ok I admit this is not the best chapter but I tried. I know some of you might have noticed Brian hasn't been featured a lot. I will try my very best to include him more in upcoming chapters but this story will mostly center around Andrew and Claire dealing with their friends and stuff. However I have an idea for my 2nd Breakfast club fanfic that will feature a lot more of Brian (he will get a girl) and if I keep getting positive responses to this story I will post it. Well I have been having a little case of writer's block and school and family are keeping me busy but I will do my very best to have another chapter or two up soon. Ok that's about it. THANKS FOR READING ( 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I'm back!! Sorry it's taken me so long but I've had a hard time not writing myself into a corner with this story, but I've worked hard on these 3 chapters and I really, really hope you all like it . PLEASE ALSO REVIEW, after you're done reading I would really appreciate it. Ok on with the story….  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Claire was pretty pleased by how things were going, from what she saw of Brian, he was having a pretty good time, Although not a lot of people were talking to him. Andrew and Allison were practically glued together, she could tell though that they were getting some stares. So was she and John, She couldn't forget the look on Sadie's face when she saw John with her and she knew that eventually her friends were going to say something.  
  
John interrupted her thoughts  
  
John: A penny for your thoughts Princess?  
  
Claire (startled) : What?  
  
John (smirks) You were staring off into space for like 5 minutes.  
  
Claire: Oh … sorry, I do that sometimes.  
  
John: Wow… thought you had more of a social life.  
  
Claire gives him a dirty look.  
  
Claire: I meant just… I don't know daydream.  
  
John: Oh  
  
A slow song comes on  
  
Claire: So um… you wanna dance or…  
  
Amy and Sadie interrupt her  
  
Amy: Hey Claire, Sadie told me you were here.  
  
Claire: Hi Amy  
  
There's an awkward silence between all of them, the girls just kind of stare at John who just sits back and gives his signature smirky smile, finally he gets bored.  
  
John: I'm gonna go see where Sporto got that beer, you want one or something?  
  
Claire: Uh no I'm fine.  
  
As soon as John left, the girls sat down on each side of Claire.  
  
Sadie: Alright you going to tell us what's going or what?  
  
Claire: What? With John?  
  
Sadie: Yes with John!! What are you doing with him?  
  
Claire: What's the big deal?  
  
John comes back and starts to head back in the room but stops when he hears Amy talking.  
  
Amy: Claire! The guy is a known criminal, Vernon is practically busting him every day for something.  
  
Claire: John is not that bad, Vernon just has it in for him.  
  
Sadie: Oh my goodness, being in detention has seriously done something to your head  
  
Claire gives them a dirty look.  
  
Amy: So what is John your boyfriend or what?  
  
Claire (just looks at both of them) John is… look is it that big of a deal?  
  
Sadie: Duh Claire! C'mon you think be hanging out with these…people in detention, you're gonna help your reputation? Claire you are just about the most popular girl in school, are you gonna risk that for people you don't know?  
  
Claire now somewhat shaken, sits there quietly, she wanted to shout "I LIKE THESE PEOPLE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE IT!" but she couldn't make the words come out. Outside the room John, pretty mad walks away.  
  
Amy: Look Claire ,we don't know what's going on with you but you have a choice, either stick with us , the people you've known forever, or go with a guy you've known for a day.  
  
With that Amy and Sadie got up and left.  
  
John was angry by what he heard and even though e tried not to be, he was angry at Claire for not telling them where to go, that she didn't care what they thought and she was going to do what she wanted. "I've should've known" he thought as he stormed away.  
  
  
  
Allison had a bit of a hard time finding Brian. She noticed some heads turning when she walked by, these people could definitely tell when there was someone out of the normal group. She finally saw Brian chatting with some girl, judging by the look on her face, he hadn't become part of the crowd.  
  
She walked behind Brian as the girl walked away.  
  
Allison: Make a new friend?  
  
Brian (startled) : Don't do that!  
  
Allison (smiles) So what do you think of the party?  
  
Brian; I don't know I never thought I'd be here  
  
Allison: No kidding  
  
Brian: Where's Andy?  
  
Allison (shrugs): I don't know, probably still talking to that Stubby guy  
  
Brian: Oh  
  
Allison: What about John and Claire?  
  
Brian: Last time I saw them , they were sitting in the living room, they've stuck pretty close together.  
  
Allison: Who would've thought?  
  
Brian: Yeah with the way those two were screaming at each other. I wonder if something happened after you, me and Andy left.  
  
Allison: I guess so .  
  
At that moment, John came walking by them, he was officially pretty ticked off, he was walking so fast, Brian and Allison didn't get a chance to say anything. John was practically walking through people ( and getting some dirty looks to boot)headed toward the back of the house.  
  
Brian and Allison just stared after him.  
  
Brian: Maybe not, what was that all about?  
  
Allison (shrugs)  
  
Brian: I'll go see what's up.  
  
Allison: Alright I'm gonna go get Andrew.  
  
  
  
Andrew was now looking out a front window, Stubby's words racing in his head,. He didn't want to let Stubby or any of his friends for that matter know it was affecting him, it was hard enough admitting it to himself. He knew he liked Allison, who knows? Maybe he was in love with her, she was different, not just the fact that when he met her, she wore different clothes and makeup, she just called him on what he said. Allison saw more than just a popular guy and a jock when she looked at him and he saw more than a basketcase and a "pathological liar" when he looked at her. "We fit each other good" Andrew thought, but his friends… he wished more than anything that he be able to just not care, like John maybe. He thought earlier that day that he could make himself not care but he knew like Stubby had pointed out, there would be repercussions not just for being with Allison but for being friends with Brian and even John.  
  
Suddenly Andrew felt someone tap him on the shoulder  
  
Sara: Hey Andy!  
  
Andrew: Oh… hey Sara  
  
Sara: What's up?  
  
Andrew: Oh um nothing, just uh thinking about the meet earlier.  
  
Sara: Yeah, Sorry you lost, your dad give you grief?  
  
Andrew: Of course  
  
Sara (standing closer and putting her hand on his arm) Sorry, well you know the group still thinks you're pretty awesome,… including me.  
  
Andrew thought 'Yeah but if I told you I think I'm in love with this girl that you all would've considered a freak earlier, I bet your opinion would change pretty quick" but instead Andrew gave a smile and changed the subject.  
  
Right then Allison walked in and stopped cold. Never did Allison think she feel any jealousy or anything, she had pretty much trained her self not to, but seeing this girl all over Andrew and seeing him smiling back… half of her, this new side of her wanted to go over and slap this girl's hand off him and then give Andrew a piece of her mind but the other side of her old her not to give them the satisfaction and leave the room, this side of her never steered her wrong so she chose to listen and left before Andrew or the "twit" noticed. Allison hated feeling this way, " it's not like Andrew had asked her to be a steady girlfriend or anything, we just kissed a couple of times" she tried to rationalize with herself., "but…. I really really like him " and she thought he felt the same way. When she had walked into the library that morning and heard him and Claire snicker, she never would've guessed that by the end of the day, that she and Andrew would've bonded , that any of them would've bonded. Now… all she wanted to do is go back to the hair in the face, black clothes wearing Allison. She wandered into the pool area, looking to see if Brian was there and if he found John There were a lot of people in here, especially guys who had one too many drinks and were goofing around. Allison walked through the crowd toward the shallow end. As she turned around she saw Brian on the other side glancing around and was turning toward the door, before she could walk to him, she felt somebody stumble into her , the next thing she knew , she was falling into the shallow end. 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7  
  
What Allison didn't know, was that Brian had decided to head toward the shallow end, when he heard the splash, he glanced at the pool, expecting to see some idiot fooling around, instead he saw Allison hitting the bottom of the pool. Not realizing what he was doing, Brian jumped in and grabbed Allison, she came up coughing and was a little dazed, as Brian pulled her up Allison put her hand to her head , already feeling a bump starting to grow. John, who had just now made his way toward the pool area , heard the commotion, and saw Brian in the pool. At first John though Brian was playing hero to a popular girl but then saw it was Allison and pushed his way through the crowd and helped Brian get Allison out of the pool.  
  
John: How did this happen?  
  
Brian: I don't know, I think one of these idiots pushed her or something. (to Allison) Are you alright?  
  
Allison: Yeah I think, my head hurts a little but I'll be alright. John what happened to you? Me and Brian saw you walk by all ticked off.  
  
John: Nevermind, let's get out of here.  
  
Brian and John helped her up and left the pool area , where everyone who had just figured a girl got a little tipsy or something and had gone back to what they were doing.  
  
  
  
Andrew, who by now had gotten rid of Sara, saw Claire walk towards him.  
  
Claire: Hey Andy, you seen John anywhere?  
  
Andrew: No, I was about to ask you if you seen Allison, last I knew she was going to find Brian.  
  
Claire: Well where could they be? I mean John just left to go get a drink…. Oh my Andy look!  
  
Andrew turned to see John, Brian and a drenched Allison. Andrew and Claire walked to them.  
  
Andrew: What happened?  
  
Brian: Uh someone pushed her in the pool or something.  
  
Andrew (seeing the bump and the bluish black under her eye): Are you ok?  
  
Allison (Not even looking at Andrew) Fine. Brian, can you take me home?  
  
Brian: Uh yeah  
  
Andrew: No that's ok I can do it  
  
Allison (giving Andrew a dirty look) Don't bother, I'm sure your girlfriend would appreciate you giving her a ride instead.  
  
She walked quickly past him with John and a conflicted and confused Brian following.  
  
Andrew and Claire looked confusingly at each other and followed them. They finally caught up as they walked out the front door.  
  
Claire: Hey you guys wait!  
  
Andrew (turning Allison around) What are you talking about? What girlfriend?  
  
Allison (jerking her arm away) You think I'm stupid don't you?  
  
Andrew (now more confused) What? No!  
  
Allison; Please I saw you and that little blonde tramp. Brian can we go now?  
  
Brian: Uh well…  
  
Allison: Good lets go.  
  
As she walked away, Andrew realized Allison had seen him with Sara…  
  
Andrew: Allison wait! That wasn't you think!  
  
Allison: Yeah right (she climbed into the front seat and slammed the car door)  
  
Claire, bystander to all of this, was wondering why John looked so upset, he hadn't even acknowledged her when she and Andy first saw them all.  
  
Claire: John, wait up!  
  
John (turned and gave her a cold stare)  
  
Claire: Where are you going?  
  
John: And you would care why?  
  
Claire(in a somewhat surprised, low voice): You know I care.  
  
John (coldly): Do I Princess?, you know what? You better get back inside, we wouldn't want your girlfriend's to see you with a "known criminal" would we?  
  
With that John climbed into the back seat, Brian, witness to all of this, gave a nervous wave to Andrew and Claire and climbed into the car and drove off, leaving behind Andrew and Claire. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
The rest of the weekend was pretty uneventful for the Breakfast club. Andrew and Claire left soon after Brian, John and Allison did.  
  
After Andy had dropped her off, Claire wandered into her room and fell onto her bed, she kept playing what Sadie and Amy said in her head over and over, not to mention John heard the conversation… All day Sunday, Claire, dreaded Monday, she had been dodging calls from everybody all day but Claire knew there would be no getting around them Monday. What was she going to say?  
  
Even more stressful to think about , what she going to say to John? Could she say anything to him?  
  
Andrew spent pretty much all of his Sunday in his room, he tried calling Allison a few times but her brother kept telling him that Allison wasn't home, he knew not to bother telling him to have Allison call him back. Andrew thought about going over there but he knew that wouldn't do any good. Andrew thought about Monday too, he wanted to set Allison straight on what happened but he also thought about Stubby's comments and knew if he wanted to be with Allison, he would have to face the people he knew for a long time.  
  
Cameron kept asking Allison why he had to keep telling Andrew she wasn't home but she just told him to mind his business. Allison figured Andrew wouldn't believe it but she was surprised he kept calling. She kept seeing him and that "tramp" as she know liked to call her looking pretty cozy and it made her want to throw up. She felt like such a fool.  
  
John spent the rest of the weekend doing what he usually did, avoiding home. He went with a couple of friends to their favorite spot in Shermer where they smoked and just did about anything they wanted. John didn't bother to tell them about the party or Claire. When they asked him about where he was Saturday night, he told tem he had stuff to take care of and that was that. Ziggy and Mike knew not to push John to far.  
  
Brian spent the rest of his weekend studying… well that's what his mom thought, he really just kept going over Saturday. Brian hadn't held on to much hope that the "club" would continue to be friends but when he got Claire's call , he thought even though it would be hard, for Andrew and Claire at least, that they all could remain friends. Now…. He had no idea what was going on between Andrew and Allison and John and Claire but he knew it was pretty big, he had overheard a little but John and Allison seemed mad enough he figured it be better not to ask and he knew Andrew and Claire wouldn't say anything, besides they seemed pretty oblivious as to why Allison and John were mad too. Whatever had happened, Brian knew Monday would be interesting.  
  
  
  
Alright well I hope everyone liked the update, I tried, that's all I can say :o) Well I'm not promising anything but I'm gonna try to have another update up soon . In the meanwhile I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I hope you continue to. Until next time…:o) 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE!! Hope you all are enjoying your summer. Sorry it has again taken me so long to update. I have two chapters done and hopefully, since I know what the gist of the 12th chapter will be, it won't take me long, however I am taking more classes this semester so I don't know much time I will have. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews everyone!! Ok on with the story, hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Allison took her time getting out of bed Monday morning, she figured her parent's probably wouldn't even make a big deal out of her not going to school, but she knew she would have to face Andrew et all sometime. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked to her mirror. The bump on her head had grown just a bit and still hurt. Allison decided to wear her hair the same way she always had, to cover it up and pulled out her favorite baggy black sweater and dark denim jeans, she decided to leave her makeup the way Claire had done it since she did feel better without all black junk.  
  
  
  
Andrew had also thought of staying home but his father drug him out of bed early to go eat a big breakfast at the local diner and to "discuss" what went wrong at the meet. After breakfast, Andrew's dad dropped him off at school so he could work out s little while. After showering and changing, Andrew went to his locker. People had started to come in but the halls weren't completely full yet. Andrew got the book he needed for his first class. After shoving all his stuff into his locker, he heard voice behind him.  
  
Claire: I'm sure you enjoyed the rest of your weekend. Andrew: (sarcastically) Oh yeah it was a blast. You? Claire: Thrilling, you talk to Allison? Andrew: No, I tried calling a few times but. I'm sure you haven't talked to John. Claire: No, man how in the world did all this happen in a day?  
  
Andrew shrugs and shuts his locker shut, they then see Brian walking down the hall, Brian is just as startled as Claire and Andrew and he stops.  
  
Brian: Uh, hey you guys. Andrew and Claire: Hey Claire: Um. how was your weekend Brian? Brian: Oh uh well, it was ok, had to study you know but, how was the both of yours? Claire: Oh.you know ok/ Andrew: Yeah. Brian: Oh well that's.good. Oh uh thanks for the invite to the party, it was .interesting, (Brian catches himself) AND when I say interesting I mean, well I mean. Andy: Yeah we know.  
  
Brian gives a nervous smile. Behind Brian comes his friend Ben.  
  
Ben Brian! Hey you were supposed to meet me in front of my locker. Brian: Oh yeah, sorry, uh you know Andrew Clark and Claire Standish? Ben (puzzled): You do? Brian: Yeah we uh met Saturday in detention. Ben (tries to hide a smile): Oh really? Brian: Yeah (To Andrew and Claire) maybe see you guys around? Andrew (tries to hide his lack o confidence): Yeah. Brian: Ok Bye (drags Ben away)  
  
Andrew does a sweep of the halls looking for Allison, but doesn't see her.  
  
Andrew (sighs): I'm gonna go to class, you coming? Claire: I gotta go get my book, Mrs. Green blew a fuse last time I forgot it. Andrew: Right, See you in a few. Claire: Yeah.  
  
Claire walks to her locker and gets her book; she looks up and down the hallway for John. She figured he'd be late or not show up but she still kind of hoped he'd be there. Shutting her locker, Claire walked slowly to class.  
  
~~~ After what Andrew considered, the longest and most boring morning of classes ever, he made it out into the courtyard behind the school, where a lot of people hung out at lunchtime. Andrew was surprised but instantly got caught sight of Allison in the far corner, jamming something into her bag. It looked like she had gone back to what she looked like before what Claire had done, she had a baggy sweater on and her hair was in her face. Andrew honestly didn't care, he loved her hair away from her face because he thought she had a beautiful face and he loved seeing it but Andrew knew there was much more than her pretty face though, even though he hadn't quite figured her all out yet. All he hoped for now was that he get a chance too.  
  
Andrew walked closer to her.  
  
Andrew: Allison.  
  
Allison looked up and walked past Andrew. Andrew went after her.  
  
Andrew: Allison! Will you just stop?  
  
He got a hold of her hand and turned her around. On closer inspection, he seen through her hair and that she had left her makeup the same.  
  
Allison: (taking her hand away from him) Get your hands off me. Andrew: Well I want to talk to you. Allison: There's nothing to say. Go talk to that little sleaze that was all over you Saturday night. Andrew: Nothing went on with Sarah ok? We were just talking. Alison: Oh right. Andrew: Look ok, she likes me but I don't like her like her. not in the way I like you. Allison: Why should I believe you? Andrew: Because, I wouldn't lie to you. Allison: Really? You care about me that much after 2 days? Andrew: Yes, C'mon you know we, all of us, got to know each other pretty well Saturday.  
  
Allison looks behind and Andrew and sees Stubby and a couple of his other friends who were at the party joking around.  
  
Allison: What have you told your friends? Andrew: About what? Allison: About what?! About Saturday, about . us? Andrew: Well uh. Allison: You haven't told them anything yet have you? Andrew: Well um I haven't gotten a good chance to. Allison (nods toward Stubby and the others) Well here it is Andrew. Go tell them everything.  
  
Andrew turns and looks to see them all. His heart kept telling him to run over there and just do it, but as hard as he tried, he had to admit to himself, he was scared.  
  
Allison: That's exactly what I though Sporto.  
  
She turns on her heel and leaves.  
  
Andrew (turns back around); Wait! Please.  
  
Stubby comes up behind Andrew: Hey Clark! Who was the weird chick? Andrew: What? Stubby: The weird chick, C'mon don't tell me you've lowered your standards. Andrew (voce monotone, now icily staring at Stubby): That's Allison, the girl I brought to the party. Stubby: That's her?! Man, what happen you dump her and she go psycho on you? Good thing dude, with the way she was looking, she would've destroyed your reputation in no time. Plus after the last meet, you need to focus on wrestling anyways.  
  
Something inside of Andrew just snapped then. He knew his friends were jerks and could be a pain. But right then he forgot about being scared.  
  
Andrew: Oh man shut up! Stubby: Excuse me?! Andrew: You heard me! I'm sick and tired of this! First of all, get it through your head that wrestling isn't that important anymore ok? And I'm sick and tired of you and my dad and everyone else telling me how it should be my whole life! 2nd of all, take my reputation and shove it ok? Allison was the one to dump me! And you know, I can't say I blame her but let me tell you know, I like her a lot, hey who knows I might in love with her! You know she knows me better than any of you do. You know what she said? That I do whatever anyone tells me to do, and she was right. So let e tell you I'm tired of it!  
  
Stubby and the little crowd of their friends that had gathered just stared at Andrew, as if he had just became a alien in front of their eyes.  
  
Stubby (with a smirky smile): That weird looking freak did a number on you didn't she.  
  
Andrew thinking this would be the only way of getting through to him, dropped his books and hit Stubby. Stubby stumbled and then gave Andrew a dirty look. He rubbed his jaw for a second and then hit Andrew back right in his eye.  
  
Stubby: You must be as crazy as that chick! Let me know when your brain grows back ok?  
  
With that Stubby left.  
  
The little crowd just stayed hushed and stared at Andrew, Andrew feeling the pain knew his eye was going to blacken but didn't care. He picked up his stuff and left the courtyard. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Brian had gotten to the cafeteria late because of a quick meeting for the Math club and he knew everything would be pretty picked over. He didn't feel much like eating anyway, Brian was more interested in seeing if Andrew and Claire were hanging with their "friends" or were on good terms with Allison and John again. Brian turned and walked out of the cafeteria and stopped right in his tracks when he saw John getting into his locker. John shut his locker and spotted Brian. John gave his trademark stare. Brian gave a small smile and waved. John amused, mimicked Brian. Brian decided to walk closer to him.  
  
Brian: Hey uh, John John: Hey, uh Brian. Brian: What's up? (nods toward the locker) You had to get something?  
  
John just stares.  
  
Brian: Right (looks down) you have fun Sunday? John (shrugs and starts to walk with Brian following) Sunday was ok, I guess. Better than being locked in this establishment or some stupid richy party. Yours? Brian: Oh well pretty good you know, my mom, made me study though, I didn't though, not a whole lot, kinda play uh played my computer. John: You rebel!  
  
They go to turn down the hall and run into Claire. Both John and Claire eyes widened and looked at each other.  
  
Brian (looking back and forth between the two and then at Claire): Oh hi Claire. Claire: Hi.. (Quietly) Hey John John (icily feigns shock) you remember my name Princess?  
  
Behind John and Brain appear Sadie and Amy.  
  
Amy: Claire there you are! Sadie: We've been looking all over for you! Andy and Stubby got into this fight in. (Looking over Brian and John) oh. did we interrupt you and your friends?  
  
Claire looked at John and Brian. She finally saw John and had him in front of her. This was her chance to prove to John, and Brian, and herself, she wasn't conceited. Brian saved Claire from having to answer.  
  
Brian: Andy got into a fight? Sadie: You know Andy Clark?  
  
Claire thought she owed Brian this  
  
Claire: Yeah he does, Brian was in with us Saturday, so was John. Amy (mutters) figures. (To Sadie in a low voice) When isn't he?  
  
Sadie snickers.  
  
Claire was so disgusted right then. Before she even fully knew what she was doing, she spoke with a hint of anger, disgust and power in her voice.  
  
Claire (sarcastic laugh): Oh that's right, Amy, you would know that, being you were in detention what 2 or 3 times earlier this year for being caught smoking and making out with Billy Matthews in the dugout on the baseball field?  
  
Being taken down a few pegs. Amy looked at Claire with shock and embarrassment. Sadie looked back and forth between Amy and Claire, Amy because of the whole Billy Matthews thing, Matthews also wasn't really worthy of the popular crowd either. Claire for talking like that, Sadie had known Claire for a long time and had never seen or heard her be this way.  
  
John was really shocked by what Claire had just done. He had hoped she get her act together with them but had lost hope on Saturday night. John had to admit, he admired her what she just did.  
  
John (starting to laugh): Billy Matthews? Wow I guess you richy's don't have that much taste huh?  
  
Amy's face quickly got red with embarrassment and anger. She threw a dirty look at Claire and turned on her heel. Sadie, looking a little angrily at Claire and John followed Amy down the hall.  
  
Brian (with a huge grin) Oh man Claire! I have to say that was pretty funny. Claire (with a small smile): Thanks.  
  
Claire looked at John, searching his face for a reaction to what she did.  
  
Brian noticing Claire and John looking at each other decided this was his cue.  
  
Brian: Well... I got to. do um a thing so .. ..See you guys later. (Quickly turns down the hall)  
  
Claire: He's subtle  
  
John just looked at her  
  
Claire: What? (John continues to look) You're not gonna say anything about what happened? John: Like what? Congratulations on growing a backbone? Claire (little smile): it's a start. John: Yeah then what?  
  
Claire responded with a kiss. John broke away with a slight smile.  
  
John: You better be careful, your little buddies might come looking for you again. Claire: And? John: So what did make you do it? Claire (shrugs) Fed up I guess. Look about Saturday night. John: Forget it. Claire: No I'm. I'm sorry. It shouldn't of happened. I had more faith in those people than I should have. John: Yeah well it wasn't just them. Claire: I know, I'm not saying I was innocent but. I don't want to be like them.  
  
Claire grabs John's arm and starts to lead him down the hall.  
  
John: So what exactly do you think will happen or do you want to happen? Claire: Well I just alienated two of my friends who I'm sure are busy telling the others who I was with again so (with a mischievous smile) I guess I'll have to hang out with you sorry ***. Problem? John (smiles): And if they decide to forgive you?  
  
Claire just stops walking and looks down? John thought she was rethinking what she just did and sad. John started to say "I thought so Princess" but Claire looked up and kissed him again. Claire: Well then I guess too bad. You want to go see what happened with Andy? John (shrugs): Yeah, let's go see what happened to poor Sporto.  
  
Claire smiles and they continue down the hall together.  
  
  
  
Ok not the best ending to the chapter, but I was writing this late and it's all I could come up with. Well like I said I really hope you all like this. PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! :o) P.s.: I'm sorry for the words bunching up I don't know why that happened Oh! Just in case you guys might be wondering why I rated this PG_13 but don't have a whole lot of swearing in it or anything. I did that to give me some room just in case. Ok :o) 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone!! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, school took up WAY more time than I ever expected it too. And then there came the problem with uploading the chapter, but  with the help of  fanfiction user Americangirl, I finally have this  fixed. THANK YOU so much Americangirl!! I really appreciate it.   And I also  appreciate all the wonderful reviews I have gotten, you all have been so great and it's what keeps me writing.  I am sorry I only have one chapter done, it is pretty short but hopefully within the next month or so I can get something else up. I know there a lot of people wondering why I haven't spent a lot of time on Brian and don't get me wrong I LOVE BRIAN!!, but with this story I'm really kinda focused on the couples, I will be writing another Breakfast club fanfic (sometime after I finish up with this story) and I have a couple ideas in mind for it and I am going to do my best  to have Brian be a big part of the story. Ok  well on with the story, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

**Chapter 11:**

****

Allison had been walking around the halls for a bit, She really didn't know how to feel after leaving Andrew in the courtyard. One part of her was proud of herself for being strong enough to walk away, but another part of her, perhaps a bigger part, felt terrible, Andrew was the first guy, well actually person that Allison felt really looked at her and could see something more than the weird chick that sat in the back of the class drawing furiously or the girl that seemed to be always coming in or out of the Guidance counselor's office. Quite honestly Allison knew John, Brian and even Claire knew she was more than that but with Andrew… of course it was different. Allison knew it wasn't going to be easy for Andrew to say "Hey I like this girl" or "these are my friends" but she couldn't help but hope he'd get the guts to stick up for himself, that he liked her enough to do so. But maybe that was too much to ask of him, she could tell from the look on his face, that maybe he wanted to but just couldn't.

**        As Allison stood in the hallway, a couple of girls she recognized from the party came walking by her, talking excitedly about "… not believing what happened with Stubby". Rolling her eyes as they walked past her, Allison walked into the bathroom and went to the mirror, making sure her hair was positioned to hide the bump on her forehead and that her eyes weren't puffy from tearing up a bit. As Allison finished up she heard the door open.**

**Claire: Allison?!**

**Allison: (turned around, kind of shocked) Claire…Uh I was just going.**

**Claire: Don't leave on my account. I don't own the place. (She walks up to the mirror and started checking for any make-up blunders. As she's opening her purse…) So … umm… how's your head?**

**Allison: (Is silent for a moment) It's fine.**

**Claire: That's good, I couldn't believe those idiots.**

**Allison (snickers): I thought those "idiots" were friends of yours, well… you and Spordo's friends.**

**Claire: (stopped applying her mascara and turned around): You don't know what happened do you?**

**Allison: (Shrugs): No, I should care?**

**Claire: Uh…yeah, Andy got in a fight with Stubby and told him off!**

**Allison (taken aback): He did? …**

**Claire: Yeah! (Allison looks shocked)  Don't you want to know why?**

**Alison (Crosses her arms and looks away): Probably just a stupid jock thing.**

**Claire: Try again Allison, they got in a fight over Andy and you!**

**Allison (looks directly at Claire): Me and Andrew?**

**Claire: Yeah, Stubby saw you guys together or something and I guess he said… some not very nice things and Andrew told him off and decked him and of course Stubby hit back.**

**Allison: You were there?**

**Claire: No, me, John and Brian just saw him. **

**Allison (more shock grew in her eyes) John? John and Brian were with you?**

**Claire: Yeah… I had a little run in of my own, though nobody got hit.**

**Allison: So you and John?**

**Claire: Well things are definitely better than they were left Saturday night (smiles then shrugs) who knows?**

**Allison: Wow.**

**Claire: Yeah...  So what are you waiting for? Go talk to him! The bell is going to ring in a few minutes. I think he said he had to go to the library for 5th period.**

**Allison did want to go, She couldn't believe Andrew had slugged one of his good friends for her. But there was that part of her that was scared. No one had ever given Allison the chance to care about someone back this was all just so… different. **

**Allison: Vernon didn't ream him?**

**Claire: No, I'm not even sure Vernon knows unless some students went and told him. Now c'mon get your butt in gear and go!**

**Allison: I don't know if that's a good idea.**

**Claire: What? Why not?! C'mon Andy finally stood up for himself, finally thought for himself and you're not going to even go talk to him?**

**Allison: And what if he regrets it later? Or he gets pressured or something?**

**Claire: Allison, you're missing the big picture here. He told off Stubby for you! I mean… I just let a couple of my friends have it too, neither one of us exactly did that for our health! I guess I don't understand, isn't this what you wanted?**

**Allison: I didn't ask him to choose between his friends and me; I just thought he should start thinking and acting for himself.**

**Claire: And he is! Finally, don't you think that's pretty cool of him?**

**Allison (is silent for a few moments, then sighs, and gives a small smile): Yeah… ok fine I'll go talk to him. (She gets her bag and walks to the door but stops.) Claire?**

**Claire: Yeah?**

**Allison: About time you thought for yourself too. **

**With that Allison left.**

**~~**

**Andrew's next class after lunch was History, and there was a research paper the class was working on. Thank Goodness none of his …well old friends were in this class, he didn't feel like dealing with any dirty looks or snide comments right now but Andrew knew he'd have to deal with it, plus there would be people checking out his eye in class anyways.  Right now all Andrew felt like doing was waiting for the rest of his class to get to the library. Andrew sat on the couch and laid his head back and closed his eyes.**

**Allison: Don't tell me you're trying to match injuries here or something Spordo.**

**Andrew quickly opened his eyes, shocked to see Allison right above him. He had thought about trying to find her earlier after the fight but figured she wouldn't want to listen to anything he had to say.  Andrew tried reading the expression on her face but couldn't really make it out, she didn't look as angry as she did before and Andrew was definitely grateful for that.**

**Andrew: (turns around) Well… I thought it was the least I could do. **

**Allison gave a small smile, which relieved Andrew even more but relief didn't stay long since that small smile went away pretty quickly. **

**Allison: So… can I sit down or…?**

**Andrew: Oh yeah: (he moved his backpack over and she sits down) Whole class isn't here yet but we're just doing research anyways, I think Mr. Baker is just taking attendance. Um… aren't you missing class?**

**Allison: (Shrugs) Yeah but Ms. Ryan will just think I'm in Hashimoto's office anyways or just not notice.**

**An awkward silence fell between them, both not sure on what to do next. After a few seconds (but what felt like an eternity to both of them) Andrew spoke.**

**Andrew: So I guess you heard what happened.**

**Allison: Yeah Claire told me.**

**Andrew: Oh hey I didn't tell her to go…**

**Allison: I know you didn't… You ok?**

**Andrew: (shrugs) Been better, Vernon and my Coach aren't on my a** so that's good.**

**Allison: Yeah.**

**Andrew: Listen about before… I should've listened to you about Stubby and … you know everything else. **

**Allison: Yeah you should've.. . Uh look I was never trying to get you to give up everything. Obviously those people didn't do too bad of a job on you.**

**Andrew: (smiles) Thanks but I'm kinda glad I got a few things off my chest… Am I forgiven?**

**Allison: (looks at him) Don't be so sure Spordo, I still think you should've been honest from the start with your friends (Andrew looks down, disappointed) But… I guess you took a risk with taking me to that party and MAYBE I was a little too harsh on you that night.**

**Andrew (looks at her) Soo….**

**Allison: (shrugs then smiles) I'm willing to work with you.**

**Andrew leans over and kisses her. But the nice moment doesn't last long. Andrew and Allison feel someone looking at them.**

**Mr. Baker: Hey Clark, this wasn't the kind of research I was talking about.**

**Andrew: Right sorry.**

**Mr. Baker: Sit down at a desk and  get working. (walks away)**

**Andrew:(turns to Allison and says quietly) I know I owe you don't I?**

**Allison: mmm yeah, Let's just refrain from going to Richey parties for awhile, especially ones with pools. **

**Andrew: (laughs) You got yourself a deal.**

**Allison: (kisses him) I better go before we spend another Saturday in here.**

**Andrew: Well we'll manage if we do.**

**Allison (laughs) Bye.**

**Andrew: Bye.**

**Ok So… Not my best chapter and this was really quick but always…I try. Thanks you guys so much for reading this and giving it as much support as you do. The story is reaching its end; I think I'll only do one or two more chapters, most likely only one more.  But please keep reviewing and I hope you keep liking this!! Thanks again everyone. :o) And to all the people  who family members and friends are overseas: God bless you all and I hope all the troops return home safely.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone!!!! I know, I know, it's been forever since I've updated and I said I would probably be updating like 2 months ago. Well for one… this will be the last chapter for "Saturday Night". I've love writing this sooo much and you all have been so great to me but, it's just time to wrap this up, I don't where else I can go with this and I want to get working on my next Breakfast Club fanfic. I really did mean to update this earlier and I thought that I'd be ok writing this chapter but once I got down to writing, I'd start having writers block plus I haven't been given a whole lot of time to sit down and write.  So… ok here it goes. I really hope you all like this and please remember to review!

Chapter 12:

The rest of Monday was pretty uneventful as far as fights and all. The rest of the day went pretty slow for all of them. After school, Brian walked out of his shop class to see Andrew and Allison standing by the lockers towards the end of the hall talking. Brian was hesitant whether or not to walk up there as he wasn't quite sure if this was the first chance they had gotten to talk and if they had put whatever happened Saturday night behind them. But Andrew looked up and made eye contact with Brian and gave a small smile, Allison who had her back turned to Brian turned around and also gave a small smile and a wave. Brian walked over to them.

Allison: Were you just going to stand there and stare or what?

Brian: Well I (clears throat) didn't know…

Allison: If I was reading Clark (nods her head towards Andrew) the riot act?

Brian: (looks at Andrew who's smiling) I guess I was wrong. (to both) How are the injuries?

Andrew: (looks at Allison who returns the look) Better.

Brian: Good, so what are you guys going to do now?

Allison: (to Andrew) You don't have a meet or practice?

Andrew: Thankfully no.

Brian: (looks down) You guys want to go do something?

Andrew: Like what?

Brian: (shrugs) I don't know, get something to eat or whatever.

Allison and Andrew look at each other as if reading each other's thoughts. 

Andrew: (shrugs) Why not?

Allison: Yeah, I have nowhere to be.

They all walked to near the front entrance of the school. As they turned the corner, they saw Claire putting her books in her locker.

Brian: Hey Claire

Claire: (turns around) Oh hi. (looks at Andrew who's reached for Allison's hand.) Well well… Can't say I'm surprised.

Allison: Yeah Yeah Yeah, Where's your little friend?

Claire:  "Little friend?" (rolls eyes and then shrugs) I don't know, haven't seen him since the end of lunch. Maybe he left already. (turns around and gather her coat and purse 

Brian, Allison and Andrew kind of looked at each other, Claire almost looked sad. Nobody knew of them getting into another argument or anything but if they asked Claire she's just play it off anyways.

Just then Vernon came down the stairs deeply in conversation with the Superintendent who was visiting the school that day. John is right behind them, walking quietly (without either noticing) and is imitating Vernon as he talks. Claire, Brian, Allison and Andrew notice this and all are doing their best not to laugh. As Vernon and Superintendent Page walk past the group as Page is talking, Vernon looks up at them and just stares. Claire gives a small smile and the rest just stare back until Vernon gives them a dirty look and turns back to Page. John stops at the lockers where they all are as Vernon and Page keep on walking with Vernon trying to look back at the group without seeming too obvious. 

John: Well… I think you all might just be Vernon's new pets.

Andrew: Oh yeah. I'm sure he's going to go to his office to fill out a recommendation for all of us for college. 

They all kind of chuckle.

Brian: (To John) We thought you might have left already.

John: Oh yeah, I'm in a huge rush to get home to Ozzy and Harriet, I'm sure my warm fresh cookies and milk are on the table right now. Why was I the topic of conversation?

Brian: Andy, Allison and I were talking about doing something.

John: How nice! (glancing at Andrew, Andrew glares and looks away).

Brian: ( To John and Claire) You guys going to come?

Claire: Where are we going to go? The mall?

Allison rolls her eyes

Claire:  Oh shut up Allison.

Allison: (smiles) What? I didn't say anything.

Claire: Right. So where are we going?

Brian: I don't know. Anywhere.

John: Good planner there Johnson.

Brian: Oh and I suppose you have a suggestion.

John: This isn't my thing. 

Andrew: Oh somebody just pick something.

Brian: Oh hey why don't we just go to Gray's….

Just then Brian remembered Gray's pizzeria was a popular hangout, especially with the jocks and their crowd. Brian looked up and noticed he, Allison and John's eyes were darting back and forth between Claire and Andrew who in turn had looked up at each other.

Claire: Well …(looks up at John) That's o…

John: (he interrupts her) Nah, I'm not a big pizza fan and besides there's going to be nothing but a bunch of hassle and you know Spordo here can't defend himself.

Andrew: Oh I can't?

John: No… you don't have your tights on. (gives his signature smirk)

Andrew: Oh why don't you….

Allison: Jeanie's.

Everyone one just looks at her.  Brian looks around, thinking she might be referring to someone coming down the now nearly empty halls.

Allison: (rolls her eyes) the new place on Hughes rd?

Brian: Oh, well that doesn't sound bad

Andrew: Yeah fine, let's go already. (still holding Allison's hand, walks to the front door.) 

The rest follow.

Everyone was kind of apprehensive about going out together, not so much that someone would seen them and that one of them would be harassed but that they would have nothing to talk about or that it would be just too weird after everything that had happened that day and on Saturday. But everything was…ok. No major arguments except for the typical snide remarks that John and Andrew traded (Allison and Claire even traded one or two). Though they had only known each other for around 2 days. This seemed…normal in a way, like everything was the way it should be almost like they were always meant to be friends.

Tuesday, things were tense; Andrew and Claire both had a lot of dirty looks and whispering. In a way they were hurt by it but on the other hand… things were going pretty well with Allison and John (and Brian too) so it was worth it. At lunchtime Amy and Sara walked up to the table where John, Claire, Allison and Brain were waiting for Andrew.

Amy: Claire.

Claire: Hi Amy, What do you want?

Amy: Well I was hoping to see that you come to your senses and apologize.

Claire: (look around at John, Allison, and Brian who stare right back, curious to see what she's going to do) Whatever Amy, I don't have anything to apologize for.

Sara (exasperated): Claire, We've been your friends since 4th grade and now you just want to throw all that away along with your reputation? You and Andy have known these people for 2 days!! 

Claire: Sara puh-leeze! I'm only your guy's friend because I always went along with everything. And don't even pretend like you care about me Sara, you're just mad that Andy doesn't want you.

Allison looks down and smiles. Sara notices

Sara: (to Allison) You know I know who you are.

Allison looks up and raises her eyebrows.

Sara: You're the weird girl who never talks and walks around moping and wearing all black all the time. Don't think by wearing your hair different and by dressing different, you're not a freak anymore. Andy will dump you by the end of week.

Allison: Really? Oh well at least I'll be able to say I had him. (takes a drink of her coke) 

Brian who had just got done taking a sip of his apple juice, did his best to swallow it, and just looked away smiling. John continued to eat but also with a smile on his face. Claire just looked at Allison and started to laugh. Sadie and Sara didn't know whether to look at Claire with shock and disgust or at Allison. 

Amy: (rolls her eyes) Oh nice.

Allison responds by blowing some hair out of her eyes.

Sara: Well congratulations Claire, you know your little stunt here is going to cost you.

Claire: Oh I'm really shaking Sara.

Amy: You know what Claire, I don't know what your problem is now but you can forget being my friend and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that too. Do you even realize what you're doing with your reputation?

John: Well… I'm sure I speak for Claire when I say you can take the reputation and shove it up you're a**. 

Amy, Claire, and Sara looked at John with shock. Claire was actually surprised he said that for her. John looked back at Claire; he was honestly surprised by what he had just said too.

Amy: I don't think I was talking to you, you… hoodlum!

Claire: (While still looking at John) You heard him Amy.

John looked at Claire trying to his surprise in what she had just said. "I guess I got a lot to learn about her," he thought.

Sara: (looking disgustedly at all of them, lingering on Allison a moment longer than anyone and then tapped Amy) Let's just go. 

Amy: Yeah, Goodbye Claire.

Claire: Toodles.

Amy and Sara left and went to the other end of the cafeteria where most of Claire and Andrew's former friends were sitting. Conversation picked up quite a bit when Amy and Sara sat down.

Brian: Well Claire, I got to give you credit for the way you handled that. 

Claire: You didn't think I would do it, did you Brian?

Brian: Well… uh… no I guess not. 

Claire: That's ok, I guess I deserve that. I got to say though; I'm a little surprised by you Allison.

Brian: Yeah me too.

Allison (looks up innocently) What? What did I do?

Just then Andrew plopped down in the chair next to Allison.

Andrew: Finally! That line took forever. I'll never get there late again.

Everyone really didn't say anything, but were looking down smiling.

Andrew: (looking at all of them) What? What did I miss?

Brian responded by just looking away and laughing, as did Claire. Soon everyone was laughing while a puzzled Andrew looked on until Claire began to fill him in on what had happened.

The rest of the week? Well to be expected of, there were dirty looks and looks of shock. There were quite a few looks of shock pointed at Andrew and Allison, who were definitely progressing nicely in their relationship.  Andrew did get heckled a bit at wrestling practice and a little at meets but he handled it. It was hard not pummeling some of those guys but he knew all it would do is land him in hot water with his coach, principal and Dad, no he hadn't become completely independent from doing everything everyone told him to do but as he spent more time with Allison and his new friends (though it would never be easy for Andrew and John to admit they were friends.) the more he felt he could finally have a say in what he wanted to do.

John and Claire… oh they definitely had their share of looks. Not just from Claire's old group but from John's buddies too. They didn't ask a whole lot if questions as it was known John would tell them to mind their own business (and not that nicely either) but they could see John did like this girl he never said a lot about her but this wasn't like it was with all the other girls he "considered". What were John and Claire to each other? Well they definitely were into one another that was for sure , though both had the capability of driving the other absolutely nuts, There was just something in each other that drew them together. What that "something" was…perhaps would always be a mystery to everyone… and to them.

Oh yes and Brian… The most well adjusted of the group of course. Luckily he didn't have to go though what Andrew and Claire did and choose a group of friends over another. His friends, actually were pretty impressed with him, they did try to ask him a bunch of questions especially about John, they were fascinated that Brian actually hung around him without being beaten to a bloody pulp but Brian really didn't see John like that, at first he did but it was hard to look at any of his new friends and see what he saw at 7 am Saturday.  Sure none of their problems completely went away, Allison was still ignored at home, though she was dressing a little differently and was a generally happy person. John still lived in a pretty abusive situation where his parent s cut down every little thing he did, even Andrew and Claire, they weren't under their friend's thumbs anymore but their home situations hadn't gone through a lot of changes. Andrew's dad was always pushing him to win and make him proud. Claire's parents were putting her in the middle as they sat at the brink of divorce. Brian… well his parents (mostly his mother) weren't about to let him forget why he had gone to detention or that he had failed a class.  Not everything was solved the day they decided to become friends (and in Andrew and Allison's and John and Claire's case: boyfriend and girlfriend) they all didn't go home and have a list of demands for everyone that didn't treat them the way they felt they should, however all those things that bothered them before  somehow… didn't rule their lives anymore.  They had to deal with the bad things in their lives as everyone else did. Though all their relationships were still fresh and new, and though everything wasn't all fun and games and hugs and affection, they admired one another and felt glad the others were there to help them with whatever life was throwing at them, and even though no one knew what their futures held for them, there was a bond there that couldn't be broken.  They were forever going to be The "Breakfast Club".

Alright so what did you all think? Yes I know that was a sappy ending and I'm sorry if it seem rushed or…just not good at all but like always I tried and I'm pretty proud of this story and I hope you all like this chapter. This like I said before was the final chapter of "Saturday Night". I am going to get started on a new Breakfast Club fanfic that I really hope you all will like. It will take place in present time and of course… will deal with the reunion of the group. I leave on vacation in a few weeks and I hope to get a lot accomplished with it there but I'm not going to make any promises except that when it is posted I'll have a few chapters done. Well... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY. You all have been so good to me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and my next fanfic.  Bye for now!


End file.
